


Горстью черпая звёздный свет

by Marinri



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinri/pseuds/Marinri
Summary: В разных уголках давно позабытого Богами мира в одночасье вдруг просыпается первозданная магия, но быть наделённым ею - это дар или проклятье? И как человек воспользуется этим даром, если в его жизни всегда не хватало чуда?Герои разного происхождения и жизненного склада объединяются, чтобы узнать, что кроется под их внезапно пробудившимися талантами, а заодно понять, какое применение они могут найти новым силам.





	1. Дитя света

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первая часть предыстории персонажей - Вернер

Нескладный, лохматый юноша, к чьим волосам уже много лет не притрагивались ни щётка, ни ножницы цирюльника, сидит в зарослях одуванчика и пытается сосчитать лепестки одного из цветков. Лицо его хмурится, сосредоточенное на бесполезной задаче. Щеки покрыты едва заметными вмятинами от перенесенной оспы и небрежно рассыпанными, словно брошенными из горсти, веснушками. Длинные ресницы часто моргают, пока юноша подслеповато щурится на жёлтую головку цветка в своей ладони. Руки его - в мозолях от тяжёлого, непосильного труда, который монотонно выполняется им каждый день - без поблажек, без выходных и без единой жалобы. Вернер очень тих и в общем-то безобиден, но местные бабы все равно обходят его стороной - им всё кажется, что на нём лежит проклятье, и оно, словно черная смерть, перекинется и на них, стоит им только подойти слишком близко.

Он победоносно улыбается, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, и сует цветок за пазуху. Рубаха его подрана и облеплена заплатами из ещё более грубой ткани, штаны подпоясаны простой бечёвкой. Единственным, что не кричит об ужасающей нищете и убожестве, является серебряный браслет на левом запястье, но Вернер упрямо прячет его от глаз окружающих - это единственная вещица, которая ему по-настоящему ценна.

В одно мгновение его вдруг накрывает чувством неясной тревоги, и он беспокойно озирается по сторонам в поисках опасности. Но летний денёк спокоен и нежен, как всегда, и мельничиха напевает грубоватым пропитым голосом песню собственного сочинения - о бескрайних лугах и синих небесах, а дворовый пёс рычит на растерянного барашка, выплутавшего из загона. Вернер усилием воли преодолевает страх и поднимается во весь рост; дворняга, загнавший-таки барана обратно к его товарищам, трётся о ногу паренька, признавая в том хозяина.

Он хочет нагнуться и потрепать пса по непослушной, как и его волосы, шерсти, но внезапно и животное, и юноша настораживаются, как будто почувствовали что-то неладное. Вернер нюхает воздух, и пёс повторяет за ним: незнакомый запах, еле различимый, щекочет их ноздри. Дворняжка заходится нервным лаем, на который оборачиваются мельничиха и её дочка; юноша же, повинуясь инстинкту, обращает свои серые глаза к небу. Медленно и торжественно на солнце наползает чёрная, полупрозрачная, словно грозовая туча, пелена, стремясь целиком поглотить жёлтое светило. Тьма накрывает деревенские дома и поле, засеянное пшеницей, дети кричат и зовут мать, собаки разрываются от тявканья в десятки разных псиных голосов. Глаза Вернера на мгновение стекленеют, но потом вновь фокусируются, и он с шумом выдыхает. Жители деревни прячутся в своих домах, зверьё ныкается по углам загонов и клеток, оказавшись в полной уязвимости перед надвигающейся бедой. Кто-то истошно вопит "Божья кара!", на что юноша недовольно хмурится - вряд ли Богу чем-то навредила одинокая деревенька на самом краю королевства.

Небо вновь озаряется, но отнюдь не солнечным светом - черный небосвод расчерчивают десятки огней, подобных звёздам, дружно рухнувшим с высоты. Вернер стоит неподвижно и смотрит, как они сыплются вниз, неуклонно приближаются от городских каменных стен к их хлипким лачугам. Кто-то кричит его имя, и юноша оборачивается; седой старикашка машет ему клюкой, как бы зазывая внутрь, в теплое и сухое помещение, откуда уже не так страшно глядеть на то, как разрывается черный небосвод, а близость других людей дарит лживое, но желанное ощущение безопасности. Но Вернер почему-то не может двинуться с места; будто бы и не ужас и не отчаяние сковали его, а бесконечное смирение перед непознанным, чем-то настолько более великим, чем человек, что он отказывает себе в попытке укрыться.  
Ему кажется, что от столкновения с землёй свет падающих огней взрывается на мириады крошечных осколков. Он проникает в каждую трещинку и зазор, не давая никому укрыться от буйства сверкающих искр - но те не причиняют боли, даже попадая на кожу, в волосы, широко распахнутые глаза. Вернер стоит посреди двора, словно на поле боя; он больше не испытывает страха, пытается насмотреться на это чудо, прекрасно осознавая, что такого в мире никогда не было и никогда больше не повторится.

Искры облепляют его, как бабочки, приятно щекочут кожу теплом. Он замечает, что огоньки стремятся лишь к людям - от животных и скота же отлетают едва прикоснувшись, в поисках новой цели.  
Свет постепенно тает, впитываясь в кожу и не оставляя после себя даже лёгкой испарины. Небо светлеет, но не очищается - дождевые тучи нависают над деревенькой, городом, необъятными полями, им не видно ни конца, ни края. Ливень начинается внезапно, омывает все живое и неживое и вскоре прекращается, оставив после себя яркий запах свежести. Вернер, вымокший до нитки, на неслушающихся ногах бредёт к дому, но на полпути падает и больше не поднимается. Последним, что он чувствует в тот миг, становится жгучая боль в области сердца.


	2. Поцелуй пламени

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вторая часть предыстории персонажей - Элиот

Компания молодых мужчин, одетых с иголочки, и барышень в весьма фривольных нарядах ожесточенно рубится в карты, повышая ставки с каждой игрой. Элиот смотрит на них с лёгким презрением; хоть он и не знает правил, но внимательность к деталям позволяет ему легко предсказать, кто окажется в выигрыше на этот раз. Толстый мужик в очках с оправой, инкрустированной дорогими камнями - абсолютно бесполезная роскошь - самодовольно улыбается, поглядывая в свои карты, но преимущество в этот раз не на его стороне - щуплый юноша лет семнадцати, сидящий напротив него, не выражает никаких эмоций мимикой, однако в его зелёных глазах горит спокойная уверенность, которая знакома Элиоту слишком хорошо. Такие люди пугают его - когда они смотрят на кого-то пристально, как сейчас мальчуган на толстяка, то будто читают его как раскрытую книгу.

Сам он не играет в азартные игры не столько из-за страха оказаться в проигрыше, сколько от презрения к самим игрокам и к тому, во что они могут превратиться; азарт и жадность травят душу хуже алкоголя, они не оставляют человеку выбора, кроме как вновь и вновь ставить всё на карту - и в конце концов терять всё, даже свою собственную человечность, когда тебя, брызжащего слюной и умоляющего об ещё одной попытке, выволакивают из игорного заведения и швыряют на землю, подобно мерзкой помойной свинье. Впрочем, обнищавшие люди в мире азарта и есть не более чем просто свиньи. Каждый из таких жалких, проигравших всё, включая собственное достоинство и порой даже титул, непременно раскаивается и клянётся себе ступить на путь истинный, но лишь у него появляется пара звонких монет, как он спешит "отыграться". Для таких душ уже нет спасения. Элиот вновь переводит взгляд на толстяка, который чуть не рвет себе волосы на голове от ярости - щуплый же паренёк ухмыляется, поигрывая золотой монеткой между пальцев. Оба они обречены, почему-то думает юноша.

В дверь врывается взъерошенная служанка, раскрасневшаяся и помятая - вряд ли от вина или плясок. Элиот брезгливо морщится, не желая даже представлять, чем слуги занимают свободное время; впрочем, и люди его класса предавались разврату, порой даже не стесняясь чужих взглядов, и от этого ему было ещё более тошно; словно они уподобляются черни.  
\- Господа, пожар! - вопит женщина. Все сидящие за столом резко оборачиваются на крик.  
\- Ну так потушите его, - раздражённо ухмыляется зеленоглазый юноша. Другие, однако, не разделяют его спокойствия - переглядываются, перешептываются и косятся на служанку в выжидании.  
\- Правое крыло особняка горит, - женщина на грани паники; Элиот вспоминает, что именно в правом крыле находятся спальни слуг. Этой служке ещё повезло оказаться в другом месте. Словно в ответ этим мыслям она всхлипывает, но не позволяет себе эмоций на глазах у богатых гостей.  
\- Мы не успеем потушить огонь, бегите, - молит она их. Мужчины и женщины как один срываются с места; рассыпаются на сверкающий чистотой пол карты и серебряные монеты, в спешке брошенные и уже не нужные; толстяк, однако, кидается сгребать своё серебро, но остальным нет до него дела. Элиот спешит следом за остальными, с досадой покинув уютное кресло. Но когда они проталкиваются в коридор, они видят пламя, охватившее целое крыло здания, языками лижущее стены и витые лестницы, вот-вот готовое перекинуться дальше, и осознают весь ужас ситуации. Женщины кричат, одна из них падает в обморок; служанка, уже не заботясь о жизнях господ, вылезает в раскрытое окошко, боясь, что огонь охватит парадный вход раньше, чем она успеет добежать до него. Поколебавшись и преодолев стыд, Элиот следует её примеру, пока остальные спешат к дверям.

Под окном второго этажа буйно цветут розовые кусты, усыпанные белоснежными цветками. Элиот дрожащими руками раздвигает ставни пошире и запрыгивает на оконную раму, кинув последний испуганный взгляд на своих "товарищей". Выход уже застилает огненная пелена, поэтому шансов выбраться мало, но они есть - если те не струсят, то сумеют отпереть двери, вероятно, отделавшись сильными ожогами, но сохранив жизнь. Но в глубине души он понимает, что они на такое не способны.  
В последнюю секунду перед прыжком юноша чувствует, как огонь слегка опаляет его запястье - или это только разыгравшееся воображение?  
Элиот закрывает глаза и позволяет себе упасть вниз, прямиком в розовый куст. Шипы безжалостно впиваются в его кожу, и от капель благородной крови несколько лепестков окрашивается алым. Он не даёт себе ни секунды промедления, неуклюже вырывается из обьятий растительности и спешит подальше от полыхающего особняка. Внутри слышны вопли людей, сгорающих заживо, и он сам кричит, чтобы не слышать ничего, кроме собственного голоса.

Он узнает впереди уцелевшую прислугу, троих молоденьких девушек, зябко жмущихся друг к другу и рыдающих не столько от пережитого ужаса, сколько от осознания, что их друзья и семьи сейчас погибают в огне, и нет ничего, что они могут сделать против первозданной жестокой стихии. Чуть поодаль стоит суровый мужчина - отец Элиота, прижимая к себе бледную, но стойкую жену. Оба стараются держаться спокойно, но на лицах написан неподдельный ужас.  
Завидев юношу, мать кидается вперёд, простирая руки, и Элиот молча обнимает её. Отец обхватывает своими сильными руками обоих, и трое обречённо смотрят на горящее здание, которое всего час назад было для них домом.  
Теперь от него останутся лишь угли. И обугленные тела гостей и прислуги, если огонь не поглотит их целиком.  
Элиот даёт волю запоздалым эмоциям и заходится в рыданиях, сотрясающих тело как судороги. Вопреки всему, отец смотрит на него без осуждения; кажется, в его глазах читаются понимание и печаль.

Он чувствует жжение в левом запястье и рассеянно оглядывает руку - но вместо ожидаемого ожога там расползается светло-оранжевая отметина аккуратной формы. Юноша беспокойно следит за тем, как она увеличивается в размерах и наконец застывает, приняв форму небольшой четырехконечной звезды.  
Элиот почему-то прячет руку поглубже в рукав, и краем глаза замечает, что служанка, та, что предупредила их о пожаре, делает то же самое. Она ловит его взгляд и стыдливо отворачивается.  
\- Агнета, - зовёт её он. Женщина испуганно откликается.  
\- Да, господин?  
\- Я...благодарен тебе, - честно говорит юноша, прекрасно осознающий, что обязан ей жизнью. Агнета отвечает слабой улыбкой, прижимая руки к груди.  
\- Будьте здоровы, господин.  
На её запястье он разглядывает отметину - маленькую пятиконечную звезду.


End file.
